God Willing
by JenesisDark
Summary: After 'The Language of Flowers', Batman discovers a way to cure Selina by summoning a deity that hasn't been seen for centuries. And when dealing with deities, who else can you call on but Wonder Woman?
1. Then The Morning Comes

**Author's Note:** Me no own, please no sue. This is the third story of my little universe. The first being, "The Long Goodbye", and second; "The Language of Flowers". This is probably going to be much longer then the other two, which were really much more of a diving board and this being the first steps into deep water. Along the way, we'll see some more characters such as Wonder Woman (at least, as far as I can tell right now... stories always take thier own turns) and various other villians, side characters, and main JLU support. So, to quote Smash Mouth; We're gonna do it again!

* * *

Take your knocks  
Shake them off  
Duck everybody  
You're gonna take them again  
You are you foe  
Your friend  
You are the paparazzi  
You are the tragedian

And the world's a craze  
And the world's a faze  
And the end is near

So push rewind  
Just in time  
Thank anybody  
You're gonna do it again

**-Then The Morning Comes, Smash Mouth**

* * *

It was night in the mansion, and Bruce had been getting used to the extra sounds his house had been making lately. Selina had moved in ("Temporarily." she would always tell him.) While she waited for Batman to find a solution. 

The cats were mostly active at night. A fact that bothered him from time to time. But, unlike dogs they wouldn't give his identity away with poorly timed displays of affection they would only show to Batman, or displays of dislike—whatever the case was.

Now, he had a large black cat on his lap with a two inch long Manx tail. The collar reading, "Shadow" as his name. Out of all the cats, this one he tolerated more then others. He sat quietly on his lap, or at the base of his chair. He would keep the others away, as if he had marked Bruce as his.

Bruce stroked Shadow idly as he read the old newspaper clippings on his computer from the 1920's;

Egyptian Tomb Unearthed!

By Steve Rigwald

The climate of the Egyptian city of Zagazig is one of extremes. In the muggy weather of this June the temperature is always located in the range of ninety to the near one-hundreds! This reporter has seen such weather, but never with quite this much humidity! It's enough to make a man pack-up and go home!

However, a new site has reportedly been found near the area! This is one that will make the history books as the Temple of the most revered of all Gods, Bastet, the Cat God!

The peoples in Ancient Egypt believed that this Cat God was one of their most powerful, being a Goddess who protected those who believed in her power. Evidently, it's not surprising that this site has been protected rather well!

Inside, numerous treasures have been found! Gold and riches beyond any man's imagination has been found in several of the lower chambers amid room who's paintings still remain bright and un-weathered! But, along with all the gold and jewels and mummified cats, are a few treasures worth noting;

The first being the Eye of Ra, one of Bastet's many symbols! This pure gold medallion was laying in an underground shrine to the goddess. It's three inch circumference is one of awe, despite the fact it's rather plain. The eye in this lovely 'Wadjet' (as the locals call such a symbol!) has a rather large piece of emerald in the center. Since Egyptians mined such a stone, it's no wonder such emeralds are scattered all over this lovely tomb! This one is unique however, as I talked to a local gemologist, Chuma Shushu, about the stone;

"Rarely with Egyptian Emeralds, are they so uniform in color and with such few flaws as I see with this one! And at 25 carats with a nice round and facet-less cabochon setting it's a museum quality piece!"

Another amazing piece was a cat statue, also found on the altar. The statue itself it rather small, only measuring about six inches in height. However, the uniqueness of this statue is the 2 carat red diamonds perched in the cat's eyes and the amazing attention to detail in such a small statue! Amazing things like the thin hair in the cat's ears are pure gold! As well as pure gold whiskers, that are almost an inch in length! The diamonds are truly a puzzle, as red diamonds are extremely rare in itself, and yet the closest diamond mine in these times was found in India! This is a truly priceless piece!

The last piece found on the floor near the shrine is the most unremarkable of the bunch; A brass sistrum (A type of ancient Egyptian tambourine) inlaid with bits of blue lapis lazuli. Carved in it are hieroglyphs that have been lost to the ages. It looks something like an Ankh shape with poles that goes across the round part of the shape. The only reason I felt to mention it was because it was one of the three items found in this room.

The room itself is uneventful. Strangely, this is the only room that it rather undecorated.

This reporter feels that between the three objects this temple holds, a world-wide curiosity will ensue over this much publicized event!

Later, another smaller article was the last to even mention the Temple;

History Stolen!

By Joseph Daes

Earlier this week, a ship carrying artifacts from the ancient Egyptian temple of Bastet in the ciy of Zagazig was deemed missing. Many suspect inopportune weather conditions rather then foul play. Maybe in the next three-thousand years, the treasures shall see the light of day once more.

Shadow jumped off his lap when he leaned over the computer. He typed in the names Selina gave him, first was the mafia boss; Rupert Thorne.

Thorne was the type to have gotten the statue probably from killing a rival member. He knew Stromwell's son was heavily into archeology and Arnold was the type to get his son anything he wanted.

He guessed the ship didn't sink those years ago... but pieces surfaced from time to time in the Gotham black market. Like the statue.

When Stromwell went into hiding, Thorne took everything Stromwell couldn't fit in a suitcase. Including his son's Egyptian collection.

It would explain how Thorne came into possession of such a valuable artifact.

Selina mentioned the name of a museum curator; Chester Fields.

Chester paid Selina quite a bit for the statue. It was now on display at the Downtown Gotham's Museum of Ancient Civilization. It was a small museum by many standards. But one that carried such specialized pieces it was often used in research papers and given accolades by professionals.

He heard rumors the museum had ties to Gotham's underground, but never had the chance to investigate it. Now, however, was that time.

First, he started with Chester. Chester was a man with no distinguishable misdeeds. He had gotten three parking tickets over the last ten years. He was single, his mother living in Star City, and he registered a miniature pincher two years ago. He got his degree at Gotham U twenty years ago and worked at the museum ever since; having worked his way up from being a tour guide.

He was a dead end.

He looked into the ownership of the museum, and things got much more interesting.

Kyle Carlson had been in ownership of the museum for the last four years; when the museum had undergone a major renovation including new artifacts, including the statue (Now titled 'The Lady of Flames'). When Bruce pulled up the driver's license photo of Kyle Carlson he gave a small smirk of satisfaction;

The picture was that of Thomas Blake.


	2. Secret Smile

**Author Note:** No own, please no sue. And damn, I'm such a 90's music whore...

* * *

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_

_And you use it only for me_

_So save me_

_I'm waiting_

_I'm needing, hear me pleading_

_And soothe me, improve me_

_I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now_

_When you are flying around and around the world_

_And I'm lying alonely_

_I know there's something sacred and free reserved_

_And received by me only_

**Secret Smile - Semisonic**

* * *

Bruce did the internal math; A year after he and Selina had broken up 'The Cult of the Cat', Thomas Blake bought the Downtown Gotham's Museum of Ancient Civilization. He was probably the one who got the curator, Chester, to get Selina to steal the cat statue from Rupert Thorne. 

The question was, why?

Shadow, who had left from his lap earlier, had returned. Bruce frowned when he saw Shadow place a dead bat at his feet and chirped up at him.

"Bad." Bruce stated firmly before going back to his research.

There was obvious reasons to why Blake wanted a cat-statue; he was head of a Cat cult that stole things. He probably didn't want to do it because it would attract too much attention, attention he needed diverted for... whatever reason. Obviously, the museum was part of it and it was an ongoing plan.

He pulled up the newspaper article from the twenties and cross referenced it with any of the artifacts on display there.

Sure enough, a month ago the "Eye of Ra" was sold from a private collector to the museum. It was also on display at the Blake's museum now.

Shadow jumped on Bruce's lap, so Bruce idly stroked the cat.

There was two ways he could deal with this; he could take a look at the scene as Bruce Wayne, inquire to the nature of the items and if they were for sale (His girlfriend _was_ Selina Kyle after all. Lois seemed to make sure the public always knew who stayed at the Wayne Manor...). Or he could show up as Batman, rough Blake up a bit, and find out why he was after these items.

And while the idea of roughing up someone like Blake, the best way was to use a less invasive means as a first line of attack.

Bruce looked at his watch; 9 am. He had been working all night.

He buzzed up to Alfred who responded calmly and in an always dignified, "Yes sir?"

"I'm going to be going to the Downtown museum of Ancient Civilization today. I'll need the car and a fresh suit."

"Right away sir, and before you leave, might I ask if you've seen the whereabouts of one of Miss Selina's cat? I'm told it's a rather large black cat with--"

"With no tail?" Bruce glared at Shadow who merely stretched, "Tell Selina I found him."

"And where shall I tell Ms. Kyle you've been all night?"

Bruce thought for a moment, he hadn't been ready for these types of circumstances and had already used a variety of excuses. "What parties were there last night?"

"There was a rather active party at the Iceberg Lounge, it seemed to have moved to Ms. Vreeland's home at the end of the night. The papers have mentioned Veronica being rather inebriated."

Bruce sighed, "Call Veronica, ask if I left a set of cuff-links there. Then tell Selina I got just got back from the party after a business meeting."

"Sir, isn't this similar to the excuse you used last week when you ended up in Mr. Fox's bushes covered in scratches?"

He remembered, Ivy had gotten him pretty good that night. Selina wasn't an idiot, but he had little choice, "You have a better idea?"

"I'll make the call immediately, sir."

* * *

After Bruce finished dressing, he thought he'd walk down to the kitchen to get himself a bite to eat before heading out again. He wasn't expecting Selina to be sitting at the table and feeding Isis bits of fresh dover fillet.

"Where were you last night?"

He smile and gave a shrug, "I really don't remember too much. After I left the office, some of the guys and I decided to stop by Veronica's party. Last thing I remember was waking up on some of the pool furniture."

Selina raised an eyebrow.

Bruce put up his hands defensively, "I was just missing my jacket, I'm still trying."

She looked momentarily appeased and picked another piece of fish up for Isis. Quietly she whispered, "I missed you last night." a bit louder, as if to cover the blunder she continued, "This big house gets lonely once Alfred goes to bed."

The comment covered up the small bit of shock he felt as well. He coughed and mentioned, "This place gets like that sometimes."

Selina sighed, "How do you deal with it? I mean, with Tim off at school in Jump City, and Dick living in Bludhaven... it's just you and Alfred."

He replied simply, "I don't spend much time at home."

Selina frowned and turned back to Isis, "I can imagine..."

Bruce sighed. He grabbed an apple from the dish and gave Selina a quick peck on the cheek, "I have to go."

Selina looked up, "I'm going too."

"Selina--"

"I've been cooped up in this house for a week. It's a lovely house, Bruce, but dull. I'm going."

Quickly, he thought of ways to deter her. Bruce going to check out a statue Batman was tipped off to...

"Actually, I was hoping you might stay around for a bit." Alfred said. He had entered the room without either he or Selina noticing and began to take out some groceries, "I need some help getting tonight's dinner together." he looked pointedly at Bruce, "I've been told Master Bruce will be staying for dinner tonight and I was hoping to make something... rather complicated."

Selina glanced at Alfred, "Alright," then she shot daggers at Bruce, "But only because I'm mad at you."

At once Bruce felt relieved, he took Selina's hand, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

She seemed slightly mollified, "You'll make it up to me today."

"Today."

"And you won't disappear."

He winced, "Selina..."

She pulled at his hand, "Not tonight Bruce, please." a mischievous twinkle set in her eyes with a hard grin, "Or I'll get my suit out, I swear."

That wasn't a threat, it was a promise. He quickly acquiesced, if only for Selina's health and the fact he didn't want to bail Selina out of jail this week. "All right. I'll be home tonight for dinner. With presents."

She smiled like a cat in cream, "You can't get a cat to do that."

* * *

Bruce walked into the dimly lit museum. It was overshadowed by much larger buildings and it was difficult for natural light to come through. To have such a small place lit artificially in the afternoon was off. It seemed the museum didn't spend much in terms of decoration or flooring; The floor was polished cement and the walls had a plain cream-colored paint on them. 

Bare bulbs hung with simple tin shades on them and focused the light downward. One of the bulbs had blown and darkened one corner of the museum.

A thin man, average height, walked over to him with a simple smile. He lifted his glasses briefly in what almost seemed like a tip of the hat, "Afternoon sir, can I help you?"

He looked at the man's badge, "Chester".

"Hi Chester, I'm Bruce--"

Chester smiled nervously, "Bruce Wayne, yes, I know."

Bruce looked around at the place, "I've been looking for something unusual to get my girlfriend, Selina Kyle... just some ideas, really. Do you have any cat-themed objects so I might get a better idea?"

Chester nodded, "Oh, sure, plenty." Chester coughed, "I've, uh, delt with Miss Kyle before. Tell her I said hello. Nice lady."

Bruce smirked, "When she's happy, anyway."

The slight man gave a chuckle and led him down a hallway, "This is our Egyptian room, it has a few artifacts..."

Bruce spotted the statue immediately and walked towards it. The reporter in the twenties didn't give it justice; it was massively detailed! You could see the small individual hairs on the cat's back, a very slight pattern along the fur given by slightly coloring the gold with different metals gave the cat a tabby appearance. On the head was a scarab-like pattern, typical of the cat breed called 'Egyptian Mau'.

The eyes were stunning; A deep black onyx was encased in a ruby circle, a circle he knew to be red diamond. Bubbled over the top of the eye was a clear substance, a stone he couldn't tell just by looking at it.

"Remarkable, what is the stone over the top?"

Chester began to chatter excitedly, "Now that is a type of quartz without any flaws! It's given a cabochon cut to mimic the dome over a cat's eye naturally. The real question is the red diamond in the center; how was it shaped? The Egyptians had no such tools at the time and, honestly, it's flawless! Now, in India it was mined... but they could never have gotten such precision... it's a perfect Pi! Perfectly round! It's barely possible now-a-days! Let alone such a rare color as red!"

"The detail... stunning..."

"Yes, they had the means to make something so detailed... but with human error... this is almost precision worksmanship! A computer might be able to do this, I highly doubt any human could."

Bruce smirked, "You're saying this statue wasn't made by man?"

Chester looked down nervously, "Oh, well, maybe. I mean, who believes aliens were around way back then?" he said with a nervous chuckle.

_I know a couple Thanagarians_, Bruce thought, "This really is an amazing piece..."

"Yes, if you like this, let me show you our other piece from the same site!" He nearly jogged over to the amulet, "This is the 'Eye of Ra', the sister piece."

Bruce looked at the simple round orb. "Not as impressive." he said simply.

"No, not at first glance, but look closer. Again, we see the perfect circular shape! Not one error! And we see the stone in the eye; Emerald. Now, Egyptians did mine emeralds, bit they're usually very small and have many, many inclusions—erm, flaws." Chester looked around nervously before he took out a large key-chain and opened the case. He whispered, "Just this once," under his breath. He took out the medallion and the slim chain, holding it as reverently as one would hold an infant, "Now, look at this emerald; perfect! Not only is the color deep and uniform through out this large stone, but the cabochon cut is also mathmatically perfect! It has an even rise and fall." Chester gave a small chuckle, "Cabochon is French for 'Bald Head'. Here... I see no better example! Even the shine of it!"

Bruce gave his polite business man's _'Haha. Funny. Really.'_ laugh and looked closely at the gem; it really was quite perfect. Even the grooves along the the medallion were perfect and uniform in the eye shape.

"You sold me." Bruce chuckled, "How much for the pair?"

Chester set the medallion gently back in it's case, as if it would burst from too much manhandling, "Oh, no, sir, I'm sorry if you misunderstood, these pieces are not for sale."

Bruce flashed a warm and genial smile. He took out a wad of hundreds from inside his jacket pocket, "If this isn't enough, I _do_ have my check book."

Chester swallowed nervously and wouldn't tear his eyes away from the money, "Oh sir, I wish I could. I know Miss Kyle would take proper care of these... and honestly, if anyone should have them I believe it would be her. But I can't, my boss--"

Bruce smirked and tucked the money back in his pocket, "What's his name?"

"Oh, uh, his name is Kyle Carlson." Chester sighed, "This is his number. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

Bruce leaned over and gave an award winning smile, "You can get me a phone."

* * *

The souffle ingredients were setup and Alfred had begun to butter the souffle dishes. "Now, Miss Kyle, if you could begin chopping the onions finely, I'll begin getting the herbs together." 

Selina took the knife and began to chop, she didn't mind chopping onions, but just as she was finishing, she began to sneeze. A lot.

"Miss Kyle, are you all right?"

She took a deep breath, "I forgot, onions make me sneeze."

Alfred raised a brow, "Sneeze, madam?"

"Some people cry, I sneeze."

Alfred merely smiled and went back to gathering the herbs, "That's quite interesting. Master Bruce would hiccup."

Smiling, Selina put the knife down, "Alright, what's next?"

"One cup of milk, the onion, the bay leaf, and 6 of the peppercorns go in the saucepan on the stove. Just until it almost begins to boil, then remove it."

She poured the milk in the pan and added the onion and the herbs. She turned on the heat and slowly stirred, watching carefully.

Meanwhile, in another sauce pan, Alfred melted some butter and put in some flour, stiring it quickly to avoid browning and just mixing the two. "You must forgive Master Bruce, he is... unaccustomed to having visitors. He is used to keeping his own hours."

She sighed over the white sauce, "And he can have them, I just wish he wouldn't lie to me so often." She took the pan off the heat.

Alfred put a strainer over his pot and began to whisk in the white sauce into the flour. "Miss?"

"He used the same excuse last week... out all night, woke up somewhere."

"If you could get the grated zucchini and squeeze out the moisture with some paper towels?"

"Sure." and Selina did just that.

Alfred continued whisking until even the finest lumps were out. Then he added some sea salt, some pepper, and a dash of nutmeg. "Master Bruce requires much patience, admittedly. I would advise you to... hang in there."

She smiled, "I want to try Alfred, I really do."

Alfred got out another pan and set some butter in it, "May I ask why?"

She glanced over, "Why what?"

"Why you wish to try _this_ time." Once the butter melted, Alfred set the remaining onion in the dish and began to soften.

She paused and thought for a moment, "I realized I need some stability. Being in that hospital room alone... waiting for Batman..." she sighed, "I needed to know someone cared."

Alfred added the zucchini, "Batman doesn't?"

"He would have visited if he cared. I understand that maybe it would have been too much to for him to tell me; he thought it was his fault. It wasn't! He didn't even give me a chance to explain!" she watched Alfred add the parsley.

Alfred put the white sauce mixture over medium heat and then add the egg yolks he had kept aside in a dish. He stirred the mixture slowly, "If you could beat the egg whites? They're in the mixer."

Selina flicked on the mixer and spoke a little louder to make up for the sound of the machine, "I'm tired of it Alfred, every time I need him to understand, he's gone. Every time I try to get through that thick skull of his, he disappears!"

"And how is Master Bruce any different?"

Selina leaned on the counter, the pain beginning to echo unbearably through her legs, "He's trying Alfred. We're both trying really hard at... whatever it is we're trying to do. Batman doesn't try... so I'm not, either."

Alfred stopped the machine once the egg whites were fluffy and carefully folded them in the warm mixture. "But, if I may ask, whom is it that you... have feelings for?"

She glanced away, "We're trying Alfred, that's hard enough for us."

"You and Master Bruce, or you and Batman?" Then he folded the white sauce mixture back into the egg white mixture with equal patience.

She gave a weak smile, "They're both doomed though, aren't they? Batman doesn't lie to me, at least. But he doesn't want to compromise... he doesn't want to trust me. Bruce trusts me, he's trying hard... but he keeps lying to me."

Alfred nodded, he poured the souffle mix into the dishes and carefully put them in the oven.

Selina smirked, "Sometimes, I wish they were the same person. They would have enough of each other so I could be happy."

Alfred closed the door to the oven, "Hope is that thing with feathers, if I recall correctly."

* * *

When Bruce came home, he was more then a little upset. The talks with Blake lead no where. Blake insisted he would not be selling the artifacts and had the gall to ask that, if he ever found the sistrum to let him know so the collection would be complete. After all, they owed it to society to make sure something so precious would be around for the next generation. 

That meant it was time for plan B...

He tried not to smile at the thought of punching Blake's jaw again. He still owed him for the three vertical scars on his back.

The timing couldn't be worse for the Justice League to call. Superman came by with the spare uniform he kept at the Metro Tower and rushed him to worm-hole Chronos had opened. He had been up for two days jumping back and forth in time, a full day had been in medieval times where he saw Shining Knight encased in ice. At the end, Huntress (who was there with Superman, Vixen, and himself) was able to shoot the Chronos Belt and reset it to about 9pm the same day.

He wondered why it couldn't have been 3 hours earlier?

Tired, sore, and hungry. He saw the dinner had been left out for him. Unfortunately, Shadow, Isis, and some other cat were nibbling on what looked to have been fillet mignon and a deflated souffle.

He sighed, and went to the kitchen to grab one of those nutrient shakes in a can.

When he walked through the living room up the bedroom, he noticed Selina on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, and the fire down to embers.

He looked over at the stairs. Stairs were hard on her, and he regretted all the bedrooms were on the second floor. He set the can on the table and reached over to pick her up.

She stirred lightly, "You're late." she muttered.

"Unavoidable." was all he said.

"Too tired, I'll yell at you later." she replied before she put her arms around his neck.

He managed to get up the steps when something stopped him. Instead of taking her to her room, he walked to his own and placed her lightly on his bed.

She stirred a bit, "This isn't my room." she began to wake up at this.

Bruce took off his shirt, "Do you mind?"

She thought for a minute before settling back in. She buried her face in the pillow and stretched out, "Not really."

He pulled back the blanket and got in beside her. He put his arm around and pulled her in close. He nuzzled her shoulder and kissed it lightly, "Good."

She turned around and smiled at him before kissing him herself. It was long and deep and thorough. After which, she curled in his arms, ready to sleep.

He smiled against her hair, "You kiss me like that and you want me to sleep?"

"You deserve as much." she said into his chest, then promptly fell asleep.

* * *


	3. Unexpectedly

Author's Notes: Ack, real life caught up with me! Sorry for the delay, enjoy!

* * *

_I dont want no one to squeeze me - they might take away my life  
I dont want no one to squeeze me - they might take away my life  
I just want someone to hold me and rock me through the night_

_This youthful heart can love you and give you what you need  
This youthful heart can love you and give you what you need  
But Im too old to go chasing you around  
Wasting my precious energy  
_

**Tracy Chapman - Gimmie One Reason**

* * *

Self control was only worth so much, King thought to himself as he tore the little plastic seal off the cigarettes. He tapped out a cigarette from the soft-pack (because they felt better in your sock when you were running someone down.) and placed it with a well practiced flick into his mouth. The click of the lighter, a deep inhale, and _oh_... 

A cigarette after two days of not smoking was better then sex.

But not by much.

Wonder Woman sighed at Agent Faraday, "Isn't that bad for you?"

"As bad as long hair and earrings when you're fighting dirty."

She ignored the comment and went back to patrol, "I don't see why you have to be here."

"Last time you went solo, I had three bank robbers with dislocated jaws. One with two broken legs."

"They broke the law."

"Unnecessary roughness."

"They deserved it!"

"Probably, but the government can't be giving out anymore lawsuits from crooks who claim you kept punching after they said 'Uncle'!" he took another drag and debated on buying another pack if she kept this up.

She paused, "What does 'uncle' mean?"

He slapped his forehead, "Jesus Christ lady..."

She frowned, "No really, what does it mean?"

"It means they've given up!"

"Oh."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and took another drag, this was going to be a long day.

Agent Faraday had information that there was going to be a break-in at the Gotham Zoo today. No one knew exactly which animal would be taken, but alerts had it that it would be today.

Being on a stake-out with Wonder Woman...

... He should have bought the extra pack.

* * *

Batman knew the night was his. He breathed it in, and it breathed in him. The cool air felt natural against his face and he enjoyed the sensation for a moment. 

But now, it was time to work.

Thomas Blake's apartment was empty, save Blake, who slept in his bed.

The door to the patio opened easily, being unlocked and all. He crept in the shadows and stared at Blake who moved fitfully in his sleep, as if he knew he was being watched.

It took Batman a long time to prefect a look that woke a man from a sound sleep.

When Blake woke up, Batman stayed in the shadows, "Tell me."

Blake bolted up in bed and went to reach for something on the nightstand, A bat-a-rang flew out and pinned itself neatly in the ornate wood, "Why the front?"

Blake stammered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The artifacts, stolen, bought, tell me why."

Blake shivered, "I'm an honest man now, you can't--"

"Catwoman stole a statue for your museum four years ago, "The Eye of Ra, The Lady of the Flames", _why_?"

"I don't know what you're talking--"

Batman leaned closer, "I'm _loosing_ my _patience_."

Blake sneered, "There's nothing you can do to me! It's all perfectly legitimate! I didn't know the statue was stolen when I acquired it! I bought the Eye of Ra with the profits from the museum! The Sistrum of Bastet was in an old woman's basement! How can you possibly--"

Batman's arm flashed out and pinned Blake to the bed, "Summoning Bast is a dangerous game Blake, I _won't_ let you do it."

Blake growled, "You can't stop me! The power of Bast will be mine!"

Batman shoved him back and stepped back in the shadows, "I'll be watching you Blake. Just wait."

* * *

When Bruce got home he was angry. 

Angry was putting it lightly, he was infuriated.

Somehow, Blake had all three of the Bast treasures, he knew how to summon Bast with them, he was going to be utterly powerful... and Batman didn't even know how it all worked.

He grabbed the mask and sighed, he needed to talk to Selina, as Batman. It was early morning, which meant she was probably asleep. He took the back way around the mansion and let himself over the balcony to her suite. Opening the door, he saw her sleeping in her bed. He watched her for a moment... not so much wanting to wake her... but he rarely got to see her being this... peaceful.

Finally, he sat down next to her on the bed. He was going to have to answer a lot of questions to get the few precious answers he needed. This was coming, best to get it over with now.

He put a gloved hand on her shoulder, still feeling the warmth in her skin through the glove, "Selina."

She stirred slowly, he knew she saw him and took her deliberate time to wake up. "Coffee." she muttered in her sleep, "Pills next to the pot."

He smirked and turned on the coffee pot she kept in her room. He got a glass of water for her and the pill bottle. She took the bottle and opened it, shaking out a pill and tossed it back with a gulp of water.

"Thanks." she looked up at him, "Well?"

"I need answers."

"So do I."

Batman sat at the edge of her bed, "I know."

"Why?" she said softly. "Why didn't you see me?"

"I had things to do." Blunt, to the point, and completely avoiding everything.

She shifted herself so she was sitting more upright, she winced slightly and closed her eyes as the pain stopped waving.

"That's why," he said in response to her wincing in pain, "I wasn't around. I was working with the Justice League when I should have been in Gotham."

"You mean, you were out saving the world and trying to have as much of a normal life as you could with someone who's morals didn't fight with yours." She took a breath to steady herself, "You were being you. I was out being me. What's to forgive?"

"I should have been there."

"To protect me? I'm a big girl Batman, I can handle myself... most of the time." she sighed, "I wanted to say 'Thank you' for saving me. But you need to stop saving me now."

He looked at her with a confused look.

"This," and she gestured to herself, "Problem, is mine. I made the choice to save Maeven and run off in the heat of the moment. I made the choice to take the bullet. I... deserve this. And I need to finish this. You told me I need to summon Bast. I can do that. I mean, the statue is the first step. I'll... take a few pills and hope I'm not too loopy to do my job. I'll get the statue and move to the next phase. Or research the next phase. Something, but I can do this."

"Thomas Blake has all three pieces, or will shortly. He knows how to summon Bast and I don't."

Selina frowned, "That is a problem."

"I need your help."

She shook her head, "I know a little..." she paused, "One of my old contacts told me a little poem about it when he heard, that's how I knew what it was capable of." she smiled at the memory, " Give me a minute... and the coffee, I think it's about done. Two cream, one sugar." she added after she had already been lost in thought.

By the time the coffee touched her lips, she had remembered most of it. "There's a key... I don't know what it means by that, but..." she paused, "It unlocks something..."

"What do the statue and the medallion have to do with it?"

She closed her eyes, "Give me a minute, there was a rhyme... She who sleeps and guards the sun, Guards the moon when day is done." she looked a little proud of herself, "I remembered the first part. Considering how old that poem is, you should be proud of me too."

"Do you remember anything else?"

She thought for a minute, "something, something, items three... Bast will hear your plea... I think it was Bast. It was some weird name for Bast... If I remember right. Statue... gold and stone, something about being the goddess's throne..." She gave an irritated sigh, "It was Egyptian, translated by some flowery English poet. He butchered so much of it. I'm guessing most is symbolism... but..." she grumbled, "The next part... about the key. Somehow you'll see the place the key goes. And then you sacrifice something and she appears." She shrugged, "It's the best I can do. The last copy I know of died with my contact; I'm told, was a suspicious fire."

Batman nodded, "It's a start."

"So, we get the three items; The statue, the medallion, and the key--"

"Sistrum is shaped like an Ankh, some believe Ankhs were keys to the underworld."

"So Blake has the key to Hell?"

Batman nodded.

"I'll get my suit."

Batman blocked her path, "Selina, not this time."

She stood up slowly, "_Excuse_ me?" He stayed where he was, "Don't think I'm just some wounded stray someone took pity on--"

"Is _that_ what you think?"

"_Move."_

It took Selina a split second to know he wasn't going to move. She bit her lip and swung a kick at Batman. He blocked the kick and pushed her leg away, "Selina, what are you--?"

She hissed and used the momentum to land on the foot he pushed away while using the balance to fling her other foot out at him and catching him across the face.

He leaned on the bed while his head stopped spinning. Selina took this opportunity to use her energy to give him a right hook right under the jaw, sending him falling on his back. She put both her feet on his arms to keep him down and leaned down. Her face didn't mask the pain she felt, but she still smiled down at him, "Please, make me do that again."

Unfortunately, she was light and he easily jumped up and knocked her over on the bed and pinned her arms down, "Selina, stop this!"

"No! I will not be something broken! I will not be saved, not by someone who can't even look at me without pitying me!"

"I don't—"

"Proove it! Proove you feel something!"

"Selina, calm--"

She pushed him off and away from her. She panted, facing the bed in a sitting position. "Get out."

Batman took a deep breath and calmed himself, "You're acting-"

"Crazy? Irrational? I know. I'm allowed." She snapped her head and looked at him with an almost feral look, "I get it, okay?" She gritted her teeth and clenched down the pain boiling inside her, "Give me a minute, then I'll give you a piece of my mind."

He frowned and stood in the doorway of the balcony, waiting for Selina to catch her breath.

She looked up at the ceiling to center herself and push down the last of the angry buzzes of pain she felt. "What do you want from me?"

He raised a brow.

She glared, "We've been doing this dance for years, and we're both getting older. I'm not going to dance forever." She gestured to the room in itself, "I'm trying to find someone I can come home to. Bruce is a wonderful man..." she shook her head, "But part of me keeps wanting to come back to you. It has to stop. Let me prove to you I'm not broken, let me show you that I don't need you to save me, to protect me. Then," she looked at him directly, "Let me walk away, please."

Without one mote of emotion, he replied, "You know I can't do that Selina."

He walked over in silence as Selina hung her head in defeat. He put a hand on her shoulder. He had known her long enough to know if he denied her this chance to prove herself, it would be worse then anything else he'd ever done to her.

"You could die."

She looked up at him and smirked, "Where have I heard _that_ before?"

He sighed, "All right, but we're going to need help then. We're dealing with Egyptian gods, and there's only one person I know who's dealt with gods before."

Selina frowned, "You can't possibly mean..."

But Batman already had a hand to the radio transmitter in his ear, "Wonder Woman, this is Batman."

* * *

Wonder Woman tapped her ear-piece and wore a slight frown, "Go ahead." 

Agent Faraday looked mildly interested and decided to listen in.

"We're going to need your help."

"We?" Diana raised a brow, "What is it? I'm on a mission."

"I have information that Thomas Blake is going to summon the Egyptian goddess Bast, soon. I need someone who has a better understanding of the situation."

Diana sighed, unavoidable, "Alright, I'll be there shortly--"

"--_We'll_ be there." King interjected.

"_We'll_, be there." Diana muttered in the intercom.

"Whatever." Batman responded, "I'll send you the coordinates."

"Under--"

Diana was cut off by the loud explosion over by the feline exhibit. When both she and Faraday looked over, there was a large ball of fire and smoke bubbling up around the fire ball. She tapped the intercom again, "There was an explosion over at the Gotham City Zoo's feline exhibit--"

She heard Batman talking to someone else, "Didn't you say there was a sacrifice?" she heard Batman sigh, "Probably Blake, be careful Diana, he usually has a few tricks up his sleeve."

She nodded, "Understood." She tapped off the intercom and looked at Agent Faraday, "Looks like this is connected."

"I heard." He had finished strapping on his jet-pack and took the safety off his gun, "Alright Princess, let's roll."

* * *

Blake had blown a large hole in the cement wall to the area his giant cat had been kept after Selina and Batman had scattered his people. 

The large cat had been getting a drink of water. It's head was lowered and it growled menacingly at Blake. It lowered it's shoulders and was just about to pounce when Blake aimed the tranq gun he was holding and fired straight at the cat's huge shoulder.

The effect was almost instant and the cat fell to it's side, sound asleep.

The gorilla man was by his side, "Truck's ready. Doc says to make this fast."

Blake frowned, "I remember." two half-cat men and the gorilla man grabbed one of the cat's huge paws and began to drag it away with their augmented strength.

"Not so fast!" Wonder Woman cried out.

"You'd like something a little slower? I believe that can be arranged!" he aimed the traq gun at Wonder Woman and a laser shot snapped it out of his hands and on the ground. Blake turned to see a man with white hair in a gray suit flying towards him in some type of jet-pack.

"Visiting hours are over."

Blake's jaw dropped, "This is _my _cat! I made him!"

Faraday lowered another shot at the gorilla men, "You didn't fill out the proper paperwork, paws off!"

The cat-men hissed and stepped back. One sprang up in the air at Wonder Woman and began to frantically claw at her. She gasped and fell rapidly. The cat-man jumped on the ground on all-four and pounced on her again.

While Wonder Woman dealt with him, the other went after Faraday with the same maneuver. Faraday saw it coming and shot the cat-man before it could attack him. While he was busy with that, he didn't see the rock the gorilla man threw. The rock hit him straight in the chest and knocked him out, sending him falling to the ground.

Wonder Woman saw it, "King!" she yelled as she launched the cat-man off of her and flew straight to Agent Faraday and barely caught him before he hit the ground.

"Can't--" He was wheezing, "Can't bre-breathe--" he wheezed once more before his eyes rolled back.

"No!" Wonder Woman tilted Faraday's chin back and put her lips to his. She began CPR and by the second compression, he began to cough.

He opened his eyes and took in a few brittle breathes, "Damn, felt like a rock smashed into my lungs..."

She smiled, "It just did."

He winked at her, "It was worth it." he rasped. He looked around, "Where's...?"

Diana looked around and saw that the cat was gone, as well as the four bad-guys who took it. She tapped her ear-piece, "They got away with the giant cat."

She heard Batman exhale in frustration, "Who was with him?"

"Two cat-men, and a gorilla man."

"Grod?"

She shook her head, "No... he seemed more primal then any gorilla man I've seen. Said something about about a 'Doc'."

Batman sighed on the other line, "Dorian is in on this too. Great."

* * *

Please review, it feeds hungry authors; and more importantly, keeps bugging them to finish thier stories! 


	4. Everything Can Change

**Author's Note**; Thank you to all the people who privately Emailed me with thier comments, or commented in my live journal! You guys rock, and I personally dedicate this chapter to everyone who's given me thier comments to help me through this slump! Especially, Billa1! But also, to everyone else who supported me through this; spotluck, tanyarachel... and of course, those who have been with me for the long haul; kittybats, roguecatwoman, digi-gal-rocks, Friendly-Feline, sweetgirl8353, Harlequin Girl, and halla442! It was you guys that gave me the courage and inspiration to waste my one day off gripped in a writing frenzy and finishing this! Two chapters to go after this!

* * *

_In a New York minute  
Everything can change  
In a New York minute  
Things can get pretty strange_

**Don Henley - New York Minute**

* * *

Selina had to admit, Thomas had great taste. 

While Batman looked around the museum for Thomas, she said she'd do the same. She got sidetracked by the shinies, as any cat would have. Especially a cat who took an extra vicodin this afternoon.

She was in the tapestries room, studying several woven pieces of art Thomas had acquired. In the back corner was a simple piece, maybe three feet across and about four feet long. The image was faded, Selina knew it to be over five-hundred years old, and was English in origin.

A lion was perched on a throne, a lioness calmly licked her paw directly beneath him, and below them on the floor was a litter of lion cubs worrying the meat off of a fallen stag. It represented the king and his family as they devoured their enemies, at the time.

What ticked her off more then anything, is she spent five years trying to get that piece! It had been in the Louvre for decades (And right now, she had no beef with the Parisians, so she couldn't let herself steal it.). It had been stolen, then sold, and sold again until she could barely keep track of anything while other matters concerned her.

And now, here it was.

She grabbed the tapestry and tore it off the wall in a fit of anger, "Son of a--" and was surprised when it shredded in her hands, (That jerk made a fake!) and revealed a small door.

"Hey Bats," she yelled, "I think I found something!"

* * *

It killed her curiosity to wait for the calvary, but she waited. Batman stood near the exit, seemingly looking at nothing, but she knew he was taking in everything. His mind was working from every angle, trying to prepare for every contingency. So, it was her job to relax him a bit. 

"Didn't think I had a rogue's gallery, did you?"

She could see him mentally stop and give the barest instant of a smirk, "No, I didn't."

She put a hand on her hip, unsure of what to say next, but feeling like she had to say something, "I'll try to be good in front of Wonder Bra—I mean, well, you know what I mean." She turned her back to Batman, she had already started screwing things up, how was she going to be... later?

He put a hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine." he paused, unsure, "You're feeling alright?"

She turned back, brushing off his hand, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked down, then reached for something in his belt, a small gun with a canister the size of a lighter in it; "Take this; it's strong. I use it sometimes when... when it's too much. It doesn't last long, but usually, long enough."

She nodded and reached her hand to take it, her fingers stroking his wrist unconsciously. His fingers curled around her hand and stayed there for a moment.

Wonder Woman and Agent Faraday landed outside the door and began to walk towards them, both Selina and Batman pulling back their hands. Selina tucked the pain-killer in her boot.

Wonder Woman looked around and eyed Batman suspiciously, "Did we miss anything?" Her gaze then turned to Selina and narrowed. _A common thief!_, she thought, _He's risking all this for someone who belongs in jail with the rest of them!_

_That's my competition, alright._ Selina thought, _Tall, leggy, full figured. Attitude though, I can see that from here... This is gonna be a long night..._

Batman looked at Wonder Woman, "We've been waiting for you."

Selina smirked as she admitted to herself that she liked being on Batman's upper hand cut to someone else.

Wonder Woman put a hand on her hip, "Sorry, we've been trying to stop _your_ rogue gallery."

"Selina's." Batman said idly, ignoring Wonder Woman's confused look.

Agent Faraday smirked at Selina, "Catwoman, wanted in ten different states, recently pardoned of all charges against you in the state of New York for apprehending Daggett... and of course, your high priced lawyers." He held out his hand.

Selina shook it with a smirk, "Charmed, I'm sure."

"Two beautiful women, could have been a worse night." he quipped.

Wonder Woman glared at him. He promptly reached for the pack of cigarettes in his vest pocket and lit one quickly. He exhaled, "I stand corrected." After Batman and Selina went through the small door, he bowed slightly, "After you, Princess."

* * *

The passageway was narrow and dark, Batman didn't use a light since he was used to working in the dark and could see fine. That, and he didn't want to lose the element of surprise. 

Selina followed behind, annoyed Wonder Woman was so close, but dealt with it.

Wonder Woman too, didn't like being so close to someone who belonged behind bars, but there was a bigger issue at hand.

Needless to say, Agent Faraday was happy to be in the back, but said nothing and enjoyed the view.

Batman held up a hand to stop them, and tapped a different ear-piece he had that helped with long distance hearing. He had spotted both Dorian and Blake in the center of a large underground cave. Inside, the giant cat was cleaning itself off in a large cage, Garth, the gorilla henchman of Dorian's, standing watch next to it.

On a table that was draped with a rich red looking linen and a single taper candle in a brass candlestick holder, where the three items; The statue standing tall and proud, the eye on it's chain, and the sistrum.

He listened in;

"We need to work quickly," Dorian said to Thomas, "We don't have long before it gets back to Batman that the cat was taken."

Thomas shook his head, "I don't think he knows anything."

Dorian growled, "That makes three of us. How the devil do we get these to work?"

Thomas' eyes glanced to the cat, "Maybe the spilling of blood?"

The doctor shook his head, "I don't want to do that unless we have no other options. Magnificent specimen, shame to waste it."

"True," Thomas conceded.

Dorian paced, "This is infuriating! She should have been summoned by now and I should have what is rightfully mine!"

Thomas yawned, "Oh please, not the 'Power of a God' thing again. You can't honestly believe a Goddess would give you her power."

"And why not?" Dorian snapped, "We both prefer cats to people! I will be her avatar, dispensing her justice through the world! Like your idea is any different!"  
Thomas only smirked, "Selina Kyle is the most remarkable woman I have ever met, to have her on my arm and the world at my feet? Who could ask for more?"

Batman's eyes narrowed, if he hadn't hated them both already, he did now.

"What is it?" Selina whispered to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Not good." was all he replied.

They watched as one of the cat-men approached the table. One of them grabbed at the necklace while the other inquisitively watched. The cat-man turned it this way and that, before putting it on. It was the show of light that brought Dorian and Thomas' attention.

"Put that down immediately!" Dorian shouted.

But the Cat-man didn't hear him. He was mesmerized by the statue. He reached for the sistrum. Before he could reach it, Garth ran over fist over fist, and grabbed the necklace off of him, "Doc said to take this off!"

The cat-man seemed stunned, and only then did he hear Dorian's reprimand and slinked off with the other cat-man to, proverbially, lick his wounds.

Garth handed the necklace to Dorian who looked it over, "I think we've figured it out..." he said thoughtfully. His attention snapped to Thomas, "Quickly, before they show up!"

"Too late!" Wonder Woman cried, having heard everything with her excellent hearing. She flew over to Dorian before anyone else could move.

Faraday cocked his gun and looked to Selina, "I think that's our cue."

She nodded and took her whip out. Wonder Woman grabbed the necklace from Dorian and zoomed in the air. She was tempted to crush it in her grip, but knew Batman needed it. One of the cat-men jumped on her rebound and tackled her to the ground. She threw him off before it registered that he had taken the necklace with him.

The cat-man tossed the necklace to Garth, only to have a batarang hit it mid-flight and alter it's course to the other cat-man's waiting hands.

Faraday was on him in an instant, and they grappled for the artifact.

Selina's whip cracked with every calm step she took towards Blake. "Been a while." she said with a growl in her voice.

"Yes, dear, I've been meaning to ask," The claws on the bracelet he wore snicked out in a menacing posture, "How have you been?"

She crouched low as they circled each other. Blake leapt forward, slashing at Catwoman's middle. She flipped backwards and slashed her whip at him while he regained his balance. It struck him and left a gash from shoulder to shoulder. She dropped with one hand on the floor in a ready stance.

Blake touched the line of blood on his chest idly, "Touche. First blood to you."

He never noticed Batman come up behind him and put him in a choke hold. As the world began to go black, Batman whispered in his ear, "If you ever go near Selina, by Heaven I'll make sure you regret it.". Only when Blake passed out, did Batman release him.

Selina smiled, "We make a good team."

Dorian had retreated calmly to the back of the room, he shouted to Garth, "Get rid of them!" and pointed at the superheroes with his cane.

Garth gave a primal scream before launching himself into the fray at Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman grappled with the second cat-man, and with Garth she was starting to get pissed off. With a growl, she threw the two off of her and flew about ten feet off the ground to survey the area.

The second cat assisted the first who was fighting Faraday for the necklace. Faraday shot into the belly of one of them with his laser-gun. He flew off and smacked hard into the ground. Wonder Woman cried out, "Faraday!" before rushing at the other.

Batman was being held by Garth who yelled, "Do not interfere with the master's work!" Selina had come up behind Garth and slashed at his back. Infuriated, Garth released Batman and howled in rage at Selina. She smirked and whipped him across the legs. Unfortunately for her, he had grabbed the whip and pulled forward, causing her to fall to the ground as pain exploded through her.

"I don't know why the Doc liked you so much, you're weak!"

Her eyes narrowed. Knowing Garth had her whip and he was stronger then she was, she let it go, springing back on her haunches, ignoring the pain the best she could. She flashed out her claws and hissed.

He grabbed the whip and smacked the butt of it across her face, even though she had tried to move out of it's way, the pain had crippled her.

Batman elbowed Garth in the back of the head and knocked him out. He helped Selina up and said nothing. Selina took out the little gun and shot herself in the arm and took a deep breath. She smirked up at Batman, "Works like a charm."

While all this went on, no one noticed the cat-man Faraday had shot, get away with the Eye. He crawled back to Dorian and with shaky hand, held out the Eye. Dorian stroked it's head, "You've done well, rest."

Promptly, the cat fell unconscious from it's beating, having had permission from his master to pass out.

Dorian clenched the Eye tightly in his hand as it flared to life, the light stifled by his grip. The rest continued fighting as Dorian saw everything in a new light, specifically the sistrum lit in a glowing blue-gold light, as did a previously invisible keyhole that appeared on the cat statue's chest.

He grabbed the sistrum from the table, his eyes lit with power, "I see it! Bast, hear me!"

Wonder Woman flung the last cat-man off of Faraday as she took in the light from her peripherals, "Batman! He's summoning--"

But it was too late, The end of the sistrum plunged into the cat statue. Light, and a wave of force that felt both powerful and ancient, threw everyone to the ground and woke up the previously unconscious Blake.

Wonder Woman stood in-front of Faraday with her wrists crossed, trying to absorbe the impact, Batman did the same and shielded Selina with his body.

It was then, a deep and powerful voice shook the cave, causing dust to fall around them all;

_"I, who have not been summoned in over two millenia, have been called. Tell me, who has summoned the great and powerful Ubasti?"_

* * *


	5. Killer or a Savior?

Author's note: There was a picture online that actually really influenced a lot of how I see Ubasti. It's on deviant under Blackeri. A lovely girl with a hood and a beautiful blue pendant. 'The Oracle'. and OMG, SO MUCH RESEARCH! I, for one, was stunned what I uncovered... so I thought I'd share. Enjoy!

* * *

_She dreams a champagne dream  
Strawberry surprise, pink linen and white paper  
Lavender and cream  
Fields of butterflies, reality escapes her  
She says that love is for fools who fall behind  
And I'm somewhere in between  
I never really know  
A killer from a savior  
'Til I break at the bend_

**Shimmer - Fuel**

* * *

The woman seemed to appear out of nothing, and didn't seem all that threatening. She was slightly taller then Selina and, from what little was seen of her, to be in her late teens or early twenties. A swatch of cloth created a hood over half the woman's face and curled around her arms that covered the rest of her. Other then that, she wore no other garments and looked more the part of an ancient pauper then the goddess described in legend. The only thing to suggest otherwise was the pendant that hung around her slim neck that glowed a bright blue from inside, a slim and thread of gold twisted around it and seemed to be the only thing that kept the power in the gem at bay.

Once summoned, the light from Dorian faded and the slim man collapsed at the goddesses' feet. She took little notice to him, if only to incline her head in his direction.

"I," he stammered, "I have summoned you!"

"You're price?" Her voice now had lost it's power and was gentle and utterly feminine. Strange how it carried with its tone a sense of wisdom and time.

Dorian jabbed a feeble finger at the cat-beast in the cage who was utterly still and entranced by her.

On bare feet, she walked towards the beast. She stretched a hand and the door fell down. The giant cat-beast gave a tentative step and a low, curious chirp before lowering it's head against her hand. He rumbled a purr.

She looked back to Dorian, "For my summoning, such a price is worthy. I will grant you all audience."

Wonder Woman and Faraday made their way over to Batman and Catwoman. "This isn't good." Diana whispered.

"Tell us something we don't know." Selina grumbled.

Ubasti glanced back at Dorian, "Speak, and tell me, why you have requested my presence."

Dorian swallowed dryly, "P-Power." he gasped.

A smile curled on Ubasti's lips, "Power?" her bare feet walked slowly to Dorian. She knelt to him and lifted his chin with a fingertip, "Power, to conquer your enemies? _Power_? A power to remake the world in your image?"

"In _our_ image." Dorian whispered, agreeing.

Ubasti's laugh trilled high and wanton, "Oh, Doctor Emile Dorian! What have you to offer me for such a boon?"

"Offer?" Dorian gaped, "But the cat--?"

Her smile turned into a smirk, "For such a boon, I demand a world of yours to give you a world of mine. It would only be fair. Perhaps, you have something similar in value? Or are you another man who wants something for nothing?"

"I..." he trailed, he grabbed her hand desperately, "I can be your avatar! To make the world as you see fit!"

She grasped her hand back, angered by his outburst, "Others have killed for such trespass against them." she growled, "Be lucky, I am not one of those. Worship me, in knowing I will let you leave here with you life, and only that."

She stood and looked down at Dorian, who had folded his arms and proceeded to cry in them. "Pathetic." Ubasti murmured down at him.

She glanced at Blake, who began to stand on unsteady legs. He gave a quick bow when he noticed her walking towards him, "My lady."

"And what do you wish of me? I shall warn you, my patience thins quickly."

He stammered for a moment, knowing he had little to offer the goddess in return of what he wanted, "I, I offer to you." he thought for a moment, "All that I have, all of my wealth, for the love of that woman," to which he pointed to Selina, "And the power to keep her as such." he emphasized, glaring at Batman.

Selina stood up, and Batman grabbed her arm, keeping her from going any further, "Over my dead body, Blake!"

"We shall see!" Blake cried back, glancing nervously at the Goddess.

Ubasti put a slim hand to her mouth and held a laugh, "Oh, oh this is too much! I am to be offered gold and jewels in this age? Not only that, but for such a price as a human's love!" She looked at Thomas and trilled, "In such an offering, do you have something equally dear to give me as the love of another? The other asked for unimaginable power, and it's so much less then what you ask of me!" she glanced at Blake, "But for the other, for a slip of mortal power, I can grant. Provided, you give me something."

Blake looked towards Ubasti with his silent question.

Her eyes began to glow the same bright blue as her necklace, "Provided you harm no living thing, I shall grant you the speed, agility, and strength as one of my own felines!" The power shot from her mouth and engulfed Blake, "You shall be my Catman, to prowl among the humans as one of mine!" Thomas Blake began to scream as the power began to soak in every cell of his body, "Again I warn you, mistreat our treaty, and you shall face my wrath!"

"No!" Wonder Woman cried out, "You can't do this!"

Ubasti ignored Diana for the moment until Blake dropped, wisps of smoke curling from his unconscious form.

The Goddess turned to Diana, "You question my motives, Child of the Greeks?"

"He's a criminal! A thief! He will only abuse that power which you have brought him."

Ubasti walked towards Diana silently, "You don't understand who I am, I am not like your Greek and Roman gods... I am Ubasti! I am the Goddess of Egypt! The Egyptians granted me the power of Bast; the goddess of the moon, of woman-kind! Through Bast, I was given the title of Sekhmet; the feline goddess of war! Through her, Hathor, the goddess mother, queen of the afterlife! Through Hathor, Seshat! Goddess of Justice! From them, I was worshiped as Isis, the Queen of Heaven! The Mother of the Gods! To the Babylonians who worshiped me as Astarte! And through them," her eyes narrowed at Diana, "Aphrodite, to the Romans, Venus." She walked closer to Diana. Diana did not move her ground as Ubasti came closer, "And you, one I favored with the gift of beauty as a favor to my Greek brethren! Take your vassel and speak to me no more of justice!"

Faraday glanced at Diana, "As my roommate from college would say, 'Do not anger dragons, for you are crunchy, and taste good with ketchup'. So settle down Princess; we can handle another super-powered whack-job."

Diana clenched her teeth and said nothing, which was a first for her.

Batman didn't realize he was holding Selina close until Ubasti turned her gaze towards them. Ubasti addressed Batman, "You're curious, aren't you? Why am I here, when you have only summoned Bast did you get a being of such power?" She smiled gently, "There are many ways to summon a god. Piece by piece, I had each one destroyed, save the most powerful. One that would call me in all forms, one that has been lost for ages, one that was supposed to be lost until one who truly needed my power summoned me." she sighed, "You are not those people, I have been summoned a great deal earlier then what was foretold. And I am upset—not because of the petty requests I have received so far... but because I have so many things to tend to, I truly do not have the time to waste. So tell me, quickly, your request, and the price you will pay for your magicks."

He looked down at Selina and nodded at her. He removed himself from his protective hold on her and they both stood to the goddess.

Selina stepped forward, "I..." she took a deep breath, still unsettled by the 'discussion' Ubasti and Diana had just had, "I want to be cured..." she trailed, trying to find a way to finish. But then she knew, that was all she really wanted was to be cured.

Ubasti smiled, "A worthy request."

Selina finished, "But I have no idea what to offer you in exchange."

"Modest, too." she glanced at Selina, "Very well. I shall decide your payment, and you will either agree or not."

Selina took a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "Okay," she said uneasily, "Sounds fair."

Ubasti placed a slim finger over Selina's heart, images of Selina's life, emotions, memories, flooded into Ubasti like nothing more then a gentle breeze, "I see..." she whispered softly.

When Ubasti opened her eyes, she saw a very stunned Selina looking back.

"Please, not that." Selina whispered softly.

"That is your price." Ubasti said softly.

* * *


	6. When It's Over

**Author's Note;** Last Chapter! And squee! I get to use a Sugar Ray song!

* * *

_When it's over  
That's the time I fall in love again  
And when it's over  
That's the time you're in my heart again  
And when you go go go go  
I know  
And it never ends  
It never ends_

**When It's Over - Sugar Ray**

* * *

Selina looked at Batman and back at Ubasti, "You're asking so much..." she said softly, "I've already asked for so much..." she added in a much lower tone. She knew Batman would agree to the price, but the price was her own independence. Her price was to once more, let Batman save her. 

Something quelled in her, she would find a way to return the favor, she would not let this be a debt, not again. And it was only thing she could tell herself as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Yes." It was a small whisper, but it was done.

Ubasti glanced at Wonder Woman and Faraday, "This is a private matter, leave with the other. I have no more use of you three."

Wonder Woman took a step forward, and Faraday tried to pull her back, "You can't just dismiss us!" Diana cried, "We are not some--"

Ubasti brought her hand to her lips and blew; a blue dust sprang from the breeze to encircle Diana, Faraday, and Blake. When the dust settled, they were gone.

The goddess gave a sigh of relief when they left. "This is a private matter." Ubasti said again. Ubasti looked at Batman, "You may ask her the price she paid." she said calmly.

He touched Selina's shoulder and she flinched. "Don't," she said softly.

He nodded and let his hand drop.

Selina nervously licked her lips, "The price..." it was hard to say out loud, but she tried, "The price is my independence," she said in a rush, "I agreed that you would save me, again. That you would pay my price."

Batman exhaled. He put a hand on Selina's shoulder and looked at the Goddess, "Alright," his voice was stone, "What do you want?"

The goddess smiled, "As you've heard, I am a varied goddess. I have the faces of love, war, death, and more, written across me." she looked at him, "Others have asked for your dignity, but I am not so... uncreative." Ubasti smiled. "I can see you, through the mask. I see your pain, your family, and a part of you that even you are too afraid to look at." She glanced at Selina and gently pushed her away and stood directly in-front of Batman and looked up at him, "I want you to open it. Here. Now." she glanced at Selina and smiled, "In front of her."

At first, Batman didn't know what she meant, until she gestured towards Selina. It came shattering down on his shoulders, making his eyes widen, "Now?" he asked in a strange sense of disbelief.

Ubasti smiled, "Not, perhaps, who you are under that mask... It would make an endearing touch, though." Ubasti laughed, "No, I want you to tell her what she is to you."

"About time!" Selina almost shouted, "It only took an ancient Egyptian goddess to do it, too."

Batman glanced at Selina, "You aren't helping."

Selina smirked, "Anytime, Romeo."

He sighed and looked at Ubasti, "I don't know." Ubasti said nothing, but continued to look at him, "I care for her." he finally offered.

"I can see that," Ubasti remarked, "You wouldn't be here if you didn't. What sets her apart? You'd give your life, yes. You would do that for anyone, it's who you are. But do you trust her? Do you..." she trailed, obvious to where she was leading.

He looked at Selina and thought about it. Did he trust her? He had betrayed his trust many times... but he kept coming back. He had betrayed her trust in return, but she always came back. Is that was trust was? How do you define trust? Did he trust her with his life? He had done so on many occasions. She had trusted him, trusted him now. Trust was defined in the dictionary as someone you had hope in, someone you relied on to support you. Someone you had faith in.

Did he hope for Selina? Yes, he knew that. He knew she was a decent person and would show that. She had, while he had been away. She had shown that she wasn't just a thief, but someone who defended those who could not help themselves.

Did he rely on her? At times, he had. Since their first encounter with Red Claw, he relied on her for escape. With their first meeting with Blake, he relied on her to help him out. Even with Daggett, whether he asked or not, she had risked her life to save him.

Did have have faith in her? Would he be here if he didn't?

"Yes," he said softly, "I trust Selina, I trust her with my life."

Selina was stunned into silence. She had never expected to ever hear those words come out of Batman's mouth.

"I'm glad you realize that." Ubasti said softly. "But that wasn't all I was asking."

Selina stepped forward, "It's enough."

Ubasti nodded, "Perhaps it is, for now." She put her hand to her lips, "Go home, and take these artifacts with you. Make sure they are safe, and undisturbed." A blue mist enveloped them both, and Ubasti was gone.

* * *

Selina woke up at home, the sheets from the bed feeling silken and luxurious to her skin. It was the first time in weeks that something felt so wonderful against her skin. She flopped back in the bed, amazed at how tired she was, as if she hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in... well, weeks. 

She snuggled back into bed, dimly aware of all the events that had happened today, seeming like a very long dream.

There was a knock on her door, and she remembered she was in Bruce's mansion.

"Mmm, come in!" she snuggled back into the bed and sighed contentedly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and for a moment, she let herself believe it was Batman sitting on the bed beside her.

"Selina," His voice was almost raspy enough to let her believe it.

She turned over and saw Bruce, "Hey there, handsome."

"I've been worried."

"You had every right to be. I'm sorry I left so suddenly. But it was worth it."

He smiled, but not in his eyes, "Was it?"

"I'm whole." she said simply. She reached up for him, and he leaned down, kissing her lips and loosing himself for a moment. But he pulled away, thinking too much on what just happened with Ubasti, "Selina--"

"Bruce," she stated, not quite looking at him, "I need--"

"Let me finish." Bruce rubbed the back of his head, "I want to tell you..." He sighed and leaned back, "These past few days... It's been nice coming home to someone."

"That's sweet of you to say."

He looked away, "I want you to stay. I know... I know there's something between you and Batman and I wanted to tell you that--"

Selina put a finger to his lips, "I know. And now it's my turn." She sat up and took his hands, "I do care for Batman a great deal, and I know now that he cares for me, too." she licked her lips, "But I want to try, to put an effort towards this." she shook her head, "I've been chasing Batman for years, it's public knowledge. But I want to stop, I want someone to come home to, too."

Bruce smirked and put a hand on Selina's cheek. She touched it.

"Batman has never been there for me when you have. He knew I was innocent when I tried to save Isis from Daggett, and he left me to the police; you were the one who posted my bail. You helped save me from Red Claw's henchmen on our first date, and you were the one who visited me in the hospital. I doubt Batman would have done all that for me."

Bruce smirked, "Really?"

"Mmm." she agreed, "Really."

He leaned forward and kissed Selina again, savoring the flavor of her on his lips, he pulled back, "Selina," he whispered softly, "I think... I think I'm falling in love with you."

She gently kissed his lips, "Thank you Bruce, from the bottom of my heart."

* * *

And it only took how long for him to admit that? 3 full-length stories... 21 chapters... to do that? I think I fit a realistic frame :)

AND IT'S NOT EVEN BATMAN! IT'S _BRUCE_! WHEN THE _HECK_ WILL HE EVER TELL HER HE'S BRUCE?!?!

Meh, it'll give me something to work on... :)

Trivia note: Yeah, he was about to tell her :)


End file.
